Missing Daylight
by RebelOf17
Summary: Haylee wants to make a new friends. It gets interesting when Haylee keeps having these dreams about the new girl who is now her best friend. Although they get along fine, it's these dreams that mess her up. See what I'm talking about by reading it!


Missing Daylight 

Chapter One

"My name is…" she hesitated. "Abigail."

The light brown-haired girl stood in the front of the class. She was really skinny, sort of tall and dressed in a small t-shirt and blue jeans. I've heard rumors about her already and it was only her first day. Some say she looked like a tomboy but I disagreed as she walked through the doors from the stairs and started walking towards my way. She had a bright red shirt on and dark blue jeans ands he was also carried an abundance of textbooks.

Passing her I glanced and she smirked at me but in a friendly way of course. All of a sudden I heard a clash and the spilling of books. I looked behind me and there she was fallen on the floor. Since everyone who passed her pointed and laugh I decided to help for once so I got on my knees and helped her. Poor girl. She shook her head in disbelief.

"This has got to be the most embarrassing day of my life!" she exclaimed.

"Can't be any worse than my first day of high school," I said trying to make her feel a little better. As we both stood up she gave me a thanks and went to a locker nearby to open it. When it actually popped open I thought my job here of good deeds was done so I started to walk away.

"I'm Abigail. This is my first day of school ever," she blurted. I turned around and saw her looking at me. I started to walk back and leaned against some lockers facing the new girl.

"Wow, really? Today must really suck huh?" I laughed. "I'm Haylee, nice to meet you." I introduced myself taking off my beanie revealing my orange almost dark red hair. I shook my head like a dog shaking off mud. She shut her locked and we started to walk down the hallway.

"That's a really beautiful name, you look like a Haylee," she said smiling with her bright blue eyes. I got chills up and down my whole body when she gave a look like that.

"Really? Thanks?" I laughed. "So you're not lying, its really your first day ever?" I asked curiously. She nodded eventually.

"My parents just thought it would be good for me to not be so anti-social. I mean it's okay so far. I'm on my lunch now, it just started a few seconds ago. She smiled and I could tell Abigail was still embarrassed from falling.

"You wanna get outta here? I know a great place to eat," I asked suddenly. She widened her eyes but began to smile and she nodded her head in excitement.

"SURE! But I don't have a car yet. Shoot! My dad, he's—"

"I have one let's go!" I interrupted her and grabbed her hand racing down the stairs to the back way to the parking lot. I unzipped my green VOLCOM hoodie and threw it in my back seat. I swear it was probably like 80 degrees out with no clouds in sight. As we got in my red Dodge Stratus, I immediately started the car and rolled down the windows.

"Dude it's boiling in here!" I shouted.

"Do you even have lunch right now?" she asked. I shook my head as we pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"I'm cool with the security guards so they let me leave whenever because I usually pick them up a pack of cigarettes or something to eat." I explained. She looked forward and saw my CD player radio and started to play with the stations.

"How old are you anyway?" she looked at me. I laughed.

"Almost old enough to shake my own hand at graduation," I said. She laughed so hard I thought her tonsils would come out. "C'mon it wasn't that funny!" I blurted. She stopped laughing, looked at me, and laughed some more.

"Seriously, you're the coolest girl I've ever met, so thanks for being my first friend here…" she said trailing off.

"Awe shucks Abby! No problem. If anyone knows that schools a drag, its good ole' Haylee!" I told her. She laughed again. "You laugh a lot don't you?" I asked sort of giggling myself.

"Yeah I guess," she smirked. We pulled into a Subway parking lot and I turned off the car. "I LOVE SUBWAY! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" she practically shouted.

"It's the best place to eat healthy around here compared to your average Taco Bell or McDonalds," I stated.

"Thank you for being such a great friend Haylee. It means a lot," she replied looking me in the eyes once again. But before I could say anything else she grabbed my shirt and kissed me so soft on the lips.

That's when I woke up to my alarm clock.


End file.
